


Just Best Friends Becoming Boyfriends

by Applepie3399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bi!Scorpius, Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Gay!Albus Severus, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is in love, Scorpius chose the wrong thing to be cunning about, and Rose has a plan that works exceptionally well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Best Friends Becoming Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Rose's had it with Scorpius and Albus both.
> 
> Set after the events of The Cursed Child

**HOGWARTS’ GROUNDS**

Rose Granger-Weasley has had it. How many times did she need to say no to a guy before he left her alone for Merlin’s sake!?! So she sighed heavily as Scorpius and her cousin Albus approached her yet again. 

“Hi, Rose!” 

“Bread-Head.” was her only greeting to Scorpius.

“I was wondering, since Valentine’s day approaches, would you be my date?”

Has he rehearsed it? But that aside – Rose has expected the question since the beginning of February and this time she had the perfect reply. She was dead set on solving her Scorpius-related problem and Albus’ Scorpius-related problem in one short sentence. Bam! Done! A smirk tugged at her lips.

“No, but Albus would.”

“What?” asked a confused Scorpius.

Rose almost didn’t manage to stop her eyes from rolling. Talk about being oblivious, Merlin! She noticed, however, with quite a bit of amusement that her cousin’s face was rapidly reddening. At least one of them was getting it. But she would elaborate on the matter if it meant finally getting them together. And she was positive Scorpius returned Albus’ feelings. 

“I won’t be your date. But Albus would. He’d absolutely love to.”

She watched as the realization hit Scorpius like a ton of bricks. Mouth opened in shock, pale cheeks reddening, eyes widening, all that jazz. And she watched Albus’ own eyes taking a sudden interest in the floor, not a muscle moving in his body. Her work was done.

“Well, as interesting as this conversation has been, I have Quidditch practice.”

She turned on her heel and left the two flustered boys to the undoubtedly awkward discussion that would follow. A tense silence followed for several seconds before Scorpius turned sharply towards his best friend.

“Would you, really? Be my date, I mean. Would you?”

Albus contemplated lying about it for a split second. But there was no way Scorpius would buy any lie of his when he was a blushing wreck. So he opted for the truth and let it all out while he was at it.

“Of course, I would, Scorpius! I’ve only been in love with you for, oh I don’t know, 2 years?! Of course, I’d love to be your date. I’d be ecstatic about it. It’s literally been my dream since I’ve been 13-year-old.” He deflated, already feeling emotionally drained. “Look, Scorpius, it doesn’t matter what I’d love or not because you’re not even interested in boys anyway. So let’s just forget it, please. Let’s just for-“

“I am interested in boys!”

That caught Albus’ attention and he lifted his eyes towards Scorpius’ face in surprise.

“But you’re only talking about Rose and other girls! Not boys!” 

“Well, I like both girls AND boys!”

Albus was getting frustrated already. This was not how he had imagined coming out and confessing his love to his best friend to be like. Scorpius was supposed to like only girls and they were both supposed to just forget about the discussion. And now Scorpius was making things complicated as far as Albus was concerned. Giving him false hope. Albus hated it.

“Then why have you never talked abOUT BOYS?!?”

Albus didn’t mean to shout. He didn’t like shouting at Scorpius. Scorpius didn’t deserve it. So he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He waited for Scorpius’ answer, not meeting his eyes. A few seconds later Scorpius spoke.

“I… I just didn’t want to make it weird for you. You’re my only friend, Albus. I have only you and my dad. And if I had started talking about liking boys… and you thought it was weird and distanced yourself from me… I couldn’t risk it, okay! So I just focused on talking about girls. Albus, look at me!”

Albus lifted his chin. He was still bitter and angry. He couldn’t quite keep it out of his voice.

“So you like boys as well, great. Doesn’t change the fact that you like Rose and not me! So let’s just drop the subject.”

Albus turned away, ready to leave. He wanted to be left alone. But a hand grabbed his wrist before he could take a step further. He turned around and a frowning red-faced Scorpius was glaring at him disapprovingly. Albus was just about to tell him to let go when the most unbelieving information left Scorpius’ lips.

“I do like you! I love you! I’ve had a massive crush since you decided to stay with me on the train when we were eleven! I didn’t know what it was back then. I only realized it a couple years later. Remember how surprised and awkward I was the first 2 times you hugged me? I didn’t know how you’d react to me hugging you so I never tried before that. I didn’t know whether you’d think it’s weird or something. So I just never did it.” 

Albus’ head was spinning while his heart was thundering wildly in his chest. He managed to find his voice, weak as it was. “But… what about Rose?”

“Well, I sort of like Rose. I wouldn’t say we’d make a good couple but she’s fierce and most importantly – she’s probably the one girl who would absolutely never go out with me no matter how much I pestered her.” Scorpius explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Albus was confused once more. He didn’t like being confused. “But why did you pester her? Why didn’t you ask some other girl out?”

“Don’t you get it, Albus? I didn’t want to ask any girl out! I mean I didn’t want to go out with any girl. That’s why I was pestering Rose! Because she’d always turn me down. That way you most likely wouldn’t have thought I had eyes for anyone else, especially not for you. And look – it worked only too well!” Scorpius’ voice rose at the end. 

Another silence followed before Albus burst into fits of laughter, startling Scorpius. 

“Out of all the times you decided to be cunning, Scorpius! Merlin, we’re so stupid! So stupid!”

“Well, considering we erased our reality twice, this is hardly the stupidest thing we’ve done… So, now what?”

Albus straightened up and grinned, green eyes sparkling with glee. He cupped Scorpius’ face and brought their lips together for a soft kiss. He felt the other’s arms sneak around him so he moved his own to drape over Scorpius’ shoulders. He smiled into the kiss and pushed his mouth more firmly against Scorpius’ until he felt the other boy’s lips part slightly.

His tongue licked Scorpius’ plum bottom lip before nibbling on it gently. Scorpius let out a small moan and his mouth opened enough for Albus to sneak his tongue in and press it against that of Scorpius. Fingers combed pale blond hair and the kiss deepened – experimental and desperate at the same time. Suppressed emotion and longing poured into it. And it was absolutely perfect for both of them.

The broke apart a few moments later, cheeks hot, eyes hooded, breaths elevated, and lips red as a cherry. 

“Guess that answers my question.” Scorpius concluded with a content sigh.

“We have so much lost time to make up for! I never thought I‘d get to call you ‘my boyfriend’!”

Scorpius smiled brilliantly. “So what do you want to do now, boyfriend?”

Albus kissed him again.


End file.
